


SnowBarry's Unforgetable wedding

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Comedy one-shot story. Barry's and Caitlin's wedding does not go as planned.





	SnowBarry's Unforgetable wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> An idea I got when watching Grey's Anatomy.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"You sure this will work?" Barry asked as Constantine showed him the vials with potions.

"Don't worry, mate, it's been tested thousands of times. Every wedding ended up with perfect happiness even in the darkest moment." Constantine assured him.

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?" Caitlin asked as they drank the potions.

"Not bad." Barry shrugged.

"Well, bless you both and wish you well, lads. Now, up you go, enjoy yourselves tomorrow." Constantine said as Barry and Caitlin left and Constantine then looked at the recipe again before he groaned.

"Oh, bollocks. Wrong ingredient. Well…" Constantine sighed. "This is gonna be a wild ride tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Barry and Caitlin were preparing for their wedding day.

"OK, I steamed up your suit but don't try it on until you get there, OK?" Joe said as she showed Barry the ironed suit. "I'm gonna go pick Alex, Winn and James up and we're gonna drive to the island and then you need to leave here in 15 minutes, otherwise Felicity said she was going to kill you."

" _Kill me_?" Barry repeated.

"Her words, not mine." Joe said. "And she's very organized, she's not messing around today." They both looked at each other before Joe smiled with pride. "My boy. Barry Allen, getting married. My work here is done."

"I thought I was in love with Iris but…" Barry sighed.

"Sometimes it takes a while before you find  _the_  one." Joe said. "Barry Allen, getting finally married with the woman he loves, happily forever? My work here is done. I'm proud of you, Barr." He said with his eyes getting wet.

* * *

"You look awesome, buddy." Oliver teased, finishing the tie on William before Laurel and Sara and he whistled. "Wow, nice! There are my girls!"

"Ready to see Barry and Caitlin get married?" Laurel teased as she knelt down to William, who nodded.

"Let's go, we don't wanna be late." Sara said as they entered the car.

* * *

On an island outside Central City, the wedding planners were preparing the tables and the altar as Felicity was talking on the phone.

"Wait, what do you mean you're here? I'm here and there's almost no one else here!" Felicity shouted into the phone.

"Who is she yelling at?" Patty asked.

"The caterers haven't arrived." Ralph explained.

Then, Oliver, Sara, Laurel and William arrived as everyone hugged them tightly.

"Hey, guys!"

"You made it!"

"Damn it, what is wrong with you? Is it that hard to find this place on GPS?" Felicity exploded.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked, wondering why Felicity was furious before Caitlin entered.

"Just a little delay with caterers." Patty said.

"Oh, thank God." Felicity sighed in relief as she hung up. "At least the bride and guests are here." She hugged Oliver, Laurel, Caitlin and William and kissed them all on their cheeks. "OK, Caitlin and the girls need to be in a bridal suite to prepare the hair, makeup and the dress… and Barry is…"

"He's on his way with Joe." Caitlin said.

"You didn't see each other earlier, did you? Because you know it's bad luck?" Felicity asked.

"No, of course not!" Caitlin laughed.

"OK, great. The guests will arrive in few minutes but the caterers got lost but I'm sure it will all be fixed in a few moments, so, no worries. So, if you could go to the suite and…" Felicity pointed towards the house.

"You're gonna look gorgeous." Patty promised as she and Caitlin were entering the suite with the tailor.

* * *

In another part of Central City, the Legends were entering the church before Ray got a text from Felicity.

"WHERE R U?"

Ray looked confused before typing into the phone. "WE'RE AT THE WEDDING"

"NO, YOU ARE NOT. THE WEDDING IS AT BAMBRIDGE ISLAND. GET THE WAVERIDER AND FLY HERE ASAP!" Felicity replied and Nate nudged Ray before they noticed that the bride and groom in the church were not Barry and Caitlin before they realized the awkwardness of the situation as they widened their eyes and their jaws dropped.

"We should get out of here. Discreetly." Ray said as everyone quietly and discreetly left the benches.

"Damn it! I wanted to roast some Nazis again!" Mick snapped and Ray 'shhh'-ed him as everyone stared at him, yelling.

* * *

Kara, Alex, James, Winn and Brainy arrived through the breach as Felicity panicked. "Oh, God, oh, God, oh God…"

"Hey. We're not late, are we?" Kara asked before she looked around to see waiters but no guests. "Where is everyone?"

"Bad GPS link. The Legends arrived at the wrong location but don't worry, it's just a small delay, they're on their way." Felicity said quickly.

"I never use GPS, I'm a flying GPS." Kara quipped.

"Oh, this is not happening, this is not happening… I'm the worst wedding planner ever." Felicity muttered.

"Felicity, calm down. It's not over yet." Alex assured her.

"Is everything OK?" Barry asked as he, Joe and Oliver approached Felicity.

"Just a small issue with the GPS link but they're on their way." Kara said.

"Felicity, take a deep breath and calm down." Alex held her shoulders as Barry was about to pick one of the snacks from one of the waiters.

"Guys, shouldn't you wait before the guests arrive before you start eating?" Felicity asked

"What guests? No one is here yet." Barry said.

"They're on their way!" Felicity snapped before sighing. "Sorry, it's just that…"

Kara assured her. "Take it easy, OK? It's not the end of the world and besides, it's not like Na…"

"Oh, no, no, no, don't say it." Barry interrupted her. "Don't jinx it, please."

"Just not like the last time." Oliver groaned.

Kara covered her mouth, realizing what was she about to say.

"Oh, this is a nightmare." Felicity groaned.

* * *

Barry was kicking open the door to the shed before he instantly covered his eyes.

"Barry!" Caitlin snapped.

"Sorry!" Barry said quickly.

"Don't you know it's a bad luck to see a bride on the wedding day before you get wed?" Caitlin snapped.

"I'm not seeing you!" Barry said, trying  _not_  to look at Caitlin. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?!" Caitlin shot back.

"I needed some breather, OK?" Barry said quietly, not wanting to drag attention to the darkened shed. "After the catastrophe with Iris last year…"

"Yeah, I get that." Caitlin nodded, understanding. "My wedding didn't last for long either, with my last husband sacrificing himself to save Central City."

"Besides, Constantine's lucky potion should protect us from bad luck, such as Nazis, shouldn't it?" Barry challenged.

"Barry, tell me you're not that superstitious." Caitlin pleaded.

"No but… it's worth trying, isn't it?" Barry asked as there was a brief silence and moment of awkwardness in the shed before they both realized something.

"You do realize we're alone and almost no guests are here, right? Besides, since we both drank the lucky potion…" Caitlin stopped and Barry smirked, realizing where was she going with this.

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Barry?" Oliver asked.

"No." Kara said. "I thought he was with you in the groom room." Oliver shook his head.

"And I can't find Caitlin anywhere either." Laurel said.

"You're not thinking…" Felicity trailed off.

"Felicity, let's not panic and assume the worst, OK?" Alex held her.

"OK, how about we split up and go look for them?" Laurel suggested.

* * *

Caitlin giggled as she dusted off the dirt on her dress and Barry brushed off some dirt on his jacket.

"OK, this was awesome but we really gotta go. I hope you didn't get my dress dirty. Laurel and Felicity are gonna kill me, they had this gown ordered."

"Don't worry, I was very careful." Barry said.

Caitlin tried to open the door as the doorknob rattled but the door didn't budge.

"Here, let me try." Barry said but he couldn't open the door either.

"Can't you phase us out of here?" Caitlin asked.

"I can't. My powers are not working for some reason." Barry said.

"And I can't turn into Frost either." Caitlin groaned. "Why won't you just kick it open again?"

"I kicked it in, it doesn't move the other way." Barry said, trying to use the doorknob but to no avail before he tried to ram the door with his shoulder but he groaned in pain. "Damn it! Constantine's potion must have screwed up our powers."

Caitlin tried to freeze the door but nothing happened before she sighed, realizing how desperate they were. "You won't mind if I scream?"

"Go ahead." Barry sighed before they both started to scream at the top of their lungs.

"Help!"

"Hello? Anyone out there?"

"Help us, please! We're trapped in the shed!"

"Can they hear us?" Caitlin asked.

"Someone's gotta be." Barry hoped. "Hey!"

"Help! Oliver! Laurel! Felicity! Anyone!"

* * *

The musicians were rehearsing as Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Kara, Felicity, Winn and Alex were looking for the bride and groom.

"Can't you find them?" Oliver asked.

"I can't hear them, even with my super hearing or see them with my X-Ray vision." Kara sighed.

"And I can't vibe them either but… I found Caitlin's shoes in Barry's room, so I think they snuck off…" Cisco smirked.

"Oh. I see. Fair play." Laurel laughed.

"The pastor guy or the Legends aren't here yet anyway, so…" Felicity giggled.

"Hey, are we late?" Ray asked as he and the Legends entered.

"Nope. But the pastor guy is." Oliver looked at his watch. "And I guess Barry and Caitlin are… impatient and wandering around."

"Where are the Nazis?" Mick asked.

"Oh, no, Mick, no Nazis this time." Laurel said.

"Oh, come on! Where's some fun?" Mick grumbled.

"Where are those two?" Iris wondered.

* * *

"Ralph! Cisco! Patty! Anyone!" Caitlin yelled. "Why did Felicity have to hire the loudest musicians on the planet? They can't hear us when they're rehearsing."

"Hang on, there's some mudded window. Cover your eyes." Barry said before he picked a crowbar and smashed it and some light shined onto the darkened shed and Caitlin uncovered her eyes and turned her head and screamed.

"Aaaaaaaa!"

Barry turned around and gasped to see a dirtied skeleton with shredded clothes on the ground.

"Yeah. I probably shouldn't have seen the dress." Barry turned to the window again, yelling. "Oliver! Laurel! Anyone!"

Caitlin examined the corpse and pulled out its wallet, gapping. "Barry. Look."

"Caitlin, put it back and get away from him, it's creepy." Barry said.

Caitlin looked at the driver license and had an adorable tone in her voice. "His name was Elden. And he was an organ donor."

"Yeah, that ship has sailed. Barry turned to the window. "Kara! Alex! Somebody! We're locked in the shed!"

"No, Barry, he was a person, with wife, kids, grandkids…" Then, Caitlin narrowed her eyes as she checked the contents of the wallet. "He had an ugly dog but clearly he had a beautiful life. Maybe he's here to show us who we should aspire to be."

"Caitlin, he keeled over in a shed, no one found him for years and now he's a creepy Halloween decoration. And you call that "good luck"?" Barry asked incredulously before Caitlin started to laugh hysterically, realizing how ridiculous their situation was as Barry later started to laugh too as they sat down and kissed each other. "You always find a silver lining in everything. Thank God you want to marry me."

"We had sex in a shed next to a corpse on our wedding day." Caitlin said before she and Barry burst into hysterics again.

* * *

"Oh, God, what a lousy day." Felicity muttered before she swallowed a bread and then choked out. "Shrimp. God, I'm allergic to…"

"Felicity? Are you OK?" Alex asked before Felicity collapsed to the ground and choked out and her throat started to swell. "An allergic reaction! Help!"

"Where's Caitlin?" Oliver muttered.

"I think we should look for them." Laurel said.

"Felicity was right. This is a nightmare." Cisco muttered.

"I need some Benadryl, now!" Alex ordered.

"Hang on! I'll go get the first-aid kit!" Ray said, rushing to the Waverider.

* * *

"Where are they?" Kara wondered as she was following Oliver and Laurel. "There!"

"Ollie! Laurel!" Barry yelled.

"Get us out of here!" Caitlin called out.

"You gotta kick the door in!" Barry ordered.

"OK, stand back!" Oliver kicked the door open as Barry and Caitlin went out, breathing in relief.

"We gotta get you to the wedding." Laurel said.

"Yeah and by the way, there's a dead guy in there." Caitlin said quickly.

"Wait, shouldn't we…" Oliver trailed off.

"No, it's not like last year. Just call 9-1-1 but no need to rush." Barry said quickly.

* * *

"OK, Felicity, this is gonna hurt but you need to trust us." Alex used the clean sharp knife to open Felicity's throat and put the straw in her larynx as Felicity started to breath normally.

"Oh, my God, can this day get any worse…" Iris stumbled onto the wedding table as the cake fell down, smashed.

"Finally. Something to burn! A smashed cake!" Mick said, burning the cake.

Laurel sighed. "I don't want to be Debbie Downer but looks like there's no wedding happening today."

"Nope." Oliver pulled out Felicity's phone and read the text. "The minister got into a car crash."

* * *

"How is she doing?" Caitlin asked.

"Felicity will need a few days rest but she'll be fine." Laurel said. "At least I got a good laugh today."

"Yeah, it was… hilarious." Caitlin said. "I had sex with Barry in the shed on my wedding day, next to a dead guy."

Laurel and Caitlin giggled quietly.

"At least this shows that you two can get through a lot of things." Laurel said. "There's a silver lining."

"You're right." Caitlin nodded. "I wonder why did the guests get the wrong GPS link though and got late."

Iris listened to the conversation and quickly drank her drink, swallowing hard.

"You OK?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah… just… it was quite a mess today." Iris said. "It is one thing that the guests are late but the wedding turning into such a…"

"Yeah, I know." Ralph nodded. "And Wells looked at the computer at S.T.A.R. Labs and looks like someone sent the Legends wrong GPS link to the wedding on purpose. I wonder who."

"I think we'll never find out." Iris said, quickly dodging the subject.

"You know what, why don't we try a second shot before we hit the shore?" Ray asked.

"The lucky potion did work, in its own way." Barry said as Caitlin turned to him. "Today was one of the happiest days I've had ever."

"It sure was." Caitlin kissed Barry passionately. "Although I think we need to talk with Constantine about..."

"I already did. He messed up some ingredients. It was... an unusual kind of perfect happiness. But at least there's bright side to it." Barry said.

* * *

With an improvised altar and rows of seats, Oliver was doing a role of an ordained minister with Cisco being Barry's Best Man and Laurel Caitlin's Maid of Honor as Ralph was recording the wedding.

"The ferries have their beauties and there's grace in seeing the wind, the air, the sea, the motion. The possibilities you can choose to go to. And only a few people can bring out the best in each other like you two. And if the two of you can take this day and turn it into lemonade, then anything is possible." Barry and Caitlin smiled at each other as Oliver cleared his throat.

"So, Barry Allen, do you take Caitlin Snow as your lawful wife and do you vow to be loyal to her and love her with all your heart, for richer and poorer, for all good and ill, in sickness and health and good and bad, until death do you apart?"

"I do." Barry nodded.

"Caitlin Snow, do you take Barry Allen as your lawful husband and do you vow to be loyal to him and love him with all your heart, for richer and poorer, for all good and ill, in sickness and health and good and bad, until death do you apart?"

"I do." Caitlin nodded.

"Therefore, I pronounce you two married. You may kiss the bride." Oliver said as Barry and Caitlin kissed fiercely and everyone applauded and cheered.

Joe's phone rang as he picked it up. "Yes, Harry? Wait, someone sent the Legends wrong GPS link on purpose? Who?" Iris paled and tried to discreetly back off before Joe whirled on her, glaring. "Iris. Iris!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
